This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The INBRE faculty at Wayne State College (WSC) are continuing with a multi-disciplinary core for investigations into genomic expression and its physiological effects. All current associates and students attended one national scientific symposium and several regional conferences, making 13 unique presentations, collectively. Although one faculty member left the program due to time constraints, the BRIN funding continues to provide release time from teaching for the two remaining INBRE faculty, allowing associates tomentor 15 undergraduate students on unique biomedical-oriented research projects. Funds were also used to supply an assortment of molecular kits, antibodies, cell lines and general lab supplies. The well-equipped molecular lab proved to be a key factor in the recruitment of a new tenure-track faculty member for the 2005-2006 academic year. She brings a population genetics specialty to the campus and will be able to conduct this research with existing equipment.